Dash's Adventures
by Guy in the BackGround
Summary: My first story on FF! Follow Dash and his Vulpix, Flare, as they journey through the Unova Region to become the greatest Pokemon Master!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My name is Guy in the Background, or GBG for short, and this is my first story on FanFiction!**

**I do have a FictionPress account which is the same name, Guy in the BackGround, so if you want to check that out, feel free, but I made this one to write fan fictions!**

**I might spread out in due time, but for now, I'm sticking Pokemon! Now just so you all know, my favorite pokemon is Ninetales, which I consider myself to be. So don't tell me I'm not or I'll use Flamethrower on ye ._.**

**I guess that's all for explanations, now for the story!**

**This is about my OC, Dash, and his journey as a trainer going throughout the Unova Region (Yes, I'm aware it could be Kalos, but I like Unova more :P)! I'll leave the rest of the explaining to the story. Now READ ON!**

* * *

><p>This is it! Today is <em>finally<em> the day!

My name is Dash, and today I turn ten. And in the Unova region, that means I'm old enough to get my first pokemon and begin my adventure!

I literally leaped out of bed, taking my covers with me. I landed gracefully on the floor of my two story house, making a soft thud, and quickly began looking for something to wear. I put on my favorite shirt, which had a Ninetales on the front with fire in the background. Ninetales is my favorite pokemon - they're just so strong and graceful and cool-looking, and strong. How can I not like them?!

I slid down the stair railing and bolted into the kitchen, where my mom was cooking breakfast.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Dash!" My mother said as I bolted into the room, "You seem awfully hyper today."

It's true; I'm not normally this crazy, but today is my Birthday, and I get my first pokemon! It's kind of hard to keep a straight face, but once my mother told me I was bouncing off the walls, I managed to hold one.

"Yeah sorry, I'm just so excited!" I said, bouncing in place.

My mother was about to respond, but a knock at the door interrupted her.

"I got it!" I walked over to the door, repressing the urge to run over and throw it open. I opened the door and saw none other than my brother, Will.

"Hey there little buddy!" he said, picking me up and giving me a hug.

My brother was 6 years older than me and was already a pokemon trainer. He wasn't famous across Unova, but he was still an above average trainer. I was wondering why he was here until I felt him begin to squeeze a little too hard.

"Will...can't...breathe!" I struggled to get out the words as I felt my face turning blue.

"Whoops, sorry." Will set me down and I took a deep breath. Once I got air back into my lungs, he continuted, "So I'm sure you're wondering why I'm herem and the answer is behind my back. But first I have to ask you, what will your first pokemon be?"

I had already thought out my choices and I had chosen a few days ago: "Snivy."

"Wrong." He said almost immediately before tossing me a pokeball. I caught it and pressed the button to make it grow to full size.

"Go on, see what it is." Will coaxed. I hesitantly tossed the ball in the air and watched it pop open and a blue-white ray of light came out and took the form of-

"A _Vulpix?!_" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "And it's _shiny!_"

"I was just as surprised as you are when it popped out of it's egg." Will explained, watching me freak out as the golden-furred Vulpix stared at me curiously.

"Alright Vulpix, this is your Trainer." Will told the fire-fox, who was still staring at me while I was going crazy.

Noticing how out of control I was, I quickly got a hold of myself and kneeled by my first pokemon. "I think I'll call you Flare."

Flare seemed to like the name, because he jumped onto my chest, knocking me down, and began licking my face, making erupt into laughter.

"Vul Vulpix! Vul!" Flare exclaimed, seeming to recognize that I was his Trainer after having Will explain it to him.

"I think you two will get along well." Will said with confidence, "He acts and thinks just like you, and you best take good care of him. He's the son of my Ninetales, so he'll come after you if you don't." Will warned making me gulp. I love Ninetales, especially Will's, but I've seen its power first-hand, and it's not something I'd play around with.

"Okay, I got it. Thanks Will." I said, picking up Flare and holding him in my arms.

"Alright little bro, I best be going, maybe you'll run into me sometime." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, then we can battle and I'll kick your butt!" I said proudly.

"We'll see..." Will said before turning to mom. "Alright mom, I'll see you around." he said as he gave her a hug.

"Good bye, Will. Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?"

"I would, but I promised the gang I'd let them do mock battles before our gym battle and you know I don't like letting them down."

"Okay then, have fun!" Mom said just as Will was out the door.

I ran outside after him and got outside just in time to see him flying away on his Unfeazant. That will be me one day, a Trainer of which the likes no one has ever seen. And the journey begins with the Vulpix resting in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo finished! That didn't take too long to write, though it was short in comparison to most of my chapters so don't worry, I'll try to make them longer, in the meantime, I'll be working on my other stories. Thanks for reading guys! GBG out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Whats up guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Now before you say "What took so long?****!" I'll answer you by saying that my schedule is HIGHLY unpredictable and I write when I'm available.**

**Just as a btw, I this chapter took a while because my computer decided to delete over half of the darn chapter so I had to start from scratch :/**

**Okay now to the story! READ ON!**

* * *

><p>I rushed back inside my house to get ready for my adventure, Flare following close behind. I got my backpack and packed my map that mom got me a little while ago, and a few potions left behind by Will. Once I thought I had everything I needed, I put the backpack on my back.<p>

"Ready to go, Flare?" I asked the golden-furred Vulpix.

"Vul!" he chirped happily, already heading to the door of my room. I smiled and followed suit, opening the door and letting him go first.

I slid down the stair railing once again and readjusted my backpack. "Alright mom, I'm heading off now!" I shouted to my mom.

"Alright have fun dear! And take good care of Flare!" She shouted back.

"Vul! Vulpix!" Vulpix said, bouncing up and down, clearly excited about the adventure.

"Bye~!" I shouted as I closed the door to our house. We lived in Striaron City, which is where the first Pokemon Gym is. Vulpix must've know this, because he turned in the direction of the gym, and looked at me questioningly. As much as I wanted to go and get my first Gym Badge, I knew that we weren't ready.

"Sorry Flare, but I don't think that we're ready to face the Gym yet. I want us to get some training in first." I explained, making Flare pout a little. "On that note, what moves do you know already?" I asked Flare.

"Vul!" He seemed to perk up as he began to become covered in a white light. I smiled, already knowing what move this is. He began to moved with incredible speed, then he leapt at me, knocking me over as I caught him in mid air.

"Okay, so you know Quick Attack. Cool, anything else?"

"Vul~" Flare growled as he reared his head back, "Pix!" Suddenly his head flew forward, kind of like sneezing, except what came out was several bits of ember.

"Ember! Equally awesome!" I shouted. "Anything else?"

"Pix." Flare said, shaking his head.

"Alright, Awesome! So you know Quick Attack and Ember." I said happily. "Now we'd better start training right away; you'll be going against the Water-Type leader so you need to be at your best."

"Pix!" Flare said firmly, standing upright.

"Okay so, where should we go first?" I asked Flare.

"Pix! Pix! Vul!" Flare responded, heading towards the gate to Route 3.

"Okay, Route 3 it is!" I shouted excitedly, following Flare to the gate.

I walked through the grass carefully, looking for Pokemon to battle, with Flare resting on my shoulder. I wanted to avoid other Trainers in order to make sure I don't get into a fight with a Charizard or something. Eventually, my idea paid off and I spotted a Pidove pecking at the ground.

"Ready Flare?" I whispered.

"Vul!"

"Then use Quick Attack!" I ordered loudly, startling the Pidove. It tried to get away, but Vulpix tackled it to the ground.

"Dove!" The Pidove shouted quickly recovering and flapping its wings franticly, creating a-.

"Gust!" I recognized the move easily. "Dodge it with Quick Attack!"

"Pix!" Flare dodged and leaped off a tree and struck the Pidove hard in the side.

"Dove!" Pidoe hit the ground and was clearly having trouble getting back up.

"Now use Ember!"

Flare's Ember nailed the Pidove, knocking it out.

"Vul!" Flare cheered triumphantly.

"Great job Flare!" I praised, making Flare raise his head higher than usual.

"Dove..."

I turned back to the Pidove, who finally managed to get back up. It seemed sad at being defeated. My guess was that it must not have been doing very well with others either.

"Hey, why don't you come with me?" I asked it. "I'll help you get stronger." I promised as I held out my hand while getting a Poke Ball from my belt.

Pidove seemed uncertain at first, as it was eyeing my hand carefully. But after a moment, it accepted my offer and hopped onto my hand.

"Great, now I need you to go into this Poke Ball so that no one else can catch you." I explained. Pidove complied and opened the Poke Ball and change into a red light and vanished inside. The ball shook in my hand a little before emitting a sound, meaning that it was successful in catching whatever it's catching.

I smiled and picked up the Poke Ball and released Pidove.

"Pidove dove!"

"Alright, so I guess we need a name for you now, huh?" I said, getting down on my knees. "I think I'll call you Jet. Sound good?"

"Dove!"

"Okay Jet, we're going to challenge the Striaton City Gym soon, so I hope you're ready to train hard." I told Jet firmly.

Jet flew into the air and flew in circles over my head.

"Alright, let's train!" I said, running further into Route 3 and being followed by Jet and Flare.

We journeyed throughout Route 3, training as we went. I took turns training Jet an Flare, who both got great expirience. Jet seemed to be doing better than he did in the battle against me and Flare. I guessed that all he needed was someone to back him up and give him a little support. Once he had that, he was as great as any other Pokemon, maybe even better.

I feel like I learned _a lot _about Flare and the way he thinks. He's smart enough to know when he needs to do what I tell him, and to know what I'm going to do next. Will was right, we really do think alike.

Both Flare and Jet learned a new move as well. Flare learned Flame Charge and Jet learned Air Cutter. I was very proud of them both.

Eventually, we all began to run out of energy after going through Route 3 for the 3rd time. Noticing their fatigue in battle, I chose to call it a day. We returned to Striaton City to get Flare and Jet to the Pokemon Center. Once they were feeling better, I decided to return home.

"Mom, I'm back!" I called through the house. Mom came down the stairs a few moments later.

"Welcome back honey!" She exclaimed, running up to give me a hug. "How did your day go?"

"It was great! I already have a second Pokemon!" I told her.

"Oh how nice! May I see it?"

"Come on out Jet!" I said as I threw Jet's Poke Ball in the air. Jet emerged from his Poke Ball in mid air.

"Dove Pidove!" Jet called as he landed on my shoulder next to Flare.

"Oh a Pidove!" Mom said as she rubbed Jet's head, "You're doing great Dash; just like your brother."

"Thanks." I said timidly. "I plan to take on the Striaton City Gym soon, so I'm trying to do as much training as possible."

"Well good luck going against Cress. He's going to be a pretty tough challenge." Mom warned.

"I wonder what Pokemon Cress will use - besides Panpour of course."

"Well whichever one he uses, I'm sure that it won't be anything that you can't handle." Mom said confidently.

I blushed at her praise, my blush being followed by a yawn. "Well I'd better get to bed; I've got a lot to do in the morning." I made my way upstairs.

"Of course, goodnight!" Mom called up the stairs as I went into my room.

"You guys can sleep where ever you like." I told Flare and Jet.

Jet flew onto my bookshelf and got comfortable as I crawled into bed. I suddenly felt something leap onto my bed and curl up next to me. I assumed it was Flare, which it was, and I fell asleep right away.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! WOO! Another chapter signed, sealed, and delivered. Sorry it took so long guys, but as I said before, my computer decided to play around with my files :. See you all in the next chapter! GBG out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Striaton Gym

**Alright guys, it's time for Chapter 3!**

**So now I feel like this might be a good time to explain how I'm going to set up this story:**

**-As of now, I'm going to be naming each chapter depending on what happens in each chapter, I didn't think of this idea until now so I might go back and name the first to but I might not.**

**-The chapters with a Gym Battle in them will be named after the Gym Dash is fighting in (clearly).**

**And I'm certain that you guys can guess the rest, you guys are smart.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon or anything that has to do with it (except a copy of every game in existance ._.)**

**Now on to the story, READ ON!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: The Striaton Gym<em>**

I woke up in my bed, instantly recalling the events of yesterday. I sat up quickly and felt an unusual weight shift next to me.

"Vul?" Flare woke up and yawned before hopping off my bed.

"Pidove dove." Jet seemed to be awake before me and was sitting on my bookshelf where he slept last night.

"Well good morning guys." I told them after getting some clothes on. "You two ready for today?"

"Vulpix!"

"Dove!"

"Great, now let's go get some breakfast!" I said excitedly, running out of the door and down the stairs. Jet and Flare closely followed.

"Here you go Dash." My mother said handing me a plate covered with breakfast. "And here's some Poke Chow for Flare and Jet." She said, setting down two bowls of Poke Chow. Jet and Flare exclaimed happily before digging in. I followed suit and dove into my food as well.

It only took a few minutes for the three of us to finish eating. We quickly cleaned up our mess and I put everything in the sink. Then I returned Jet to his Poke Ball and made my way to the door.

"Alright mom, I'm going now!" I called.

"Alright hun, have fun! And good luck!" She called back from somewhere in the house. And with that I was gone.

It didn't take me too long to find the Gym, which was right next to the Pokemon School. I walked in, expecting to see a Gym Leader, but I instead walk in to see a green curtain with a leaf on it. On the floor below the curtain, there were three buttons. One had a leaf on it, another had what looked like a flame, and another had a large water droplet.

"It's about type match-ups." I heard a voice behind me explain, "You have to pick the right type to move on."

I turned around and saw a man sitting in a chair nearby the entrance. He reached behind his chair and tossed something at me. I caught it and recognized that it was a Fresh Water.

"Use it to restore your Pokemon's health. You'll need it when you go against the Gym Leaders."

"Wait, Gym _Leaders?_" I asked. "I thought there was only one in each Gym."

"Not in this one." He chuckled. "This one has three, and they're all brothers."

_Oh great! I have to fight three Gym Leaders!_

"But you don't have to fight all three of them, only the one who's Pokemon can defeat your starter Pokemon by type-match-up." He explained.

"That means I'll be facing the Water-type Gym Leader." I whispered to myself. "You up for this Flare?"

"Vul!"

"Well then I think we'll be fine." I turned back to the man, " Thanks for the help."

"No prob."

Then I turned back to the curtain, studying it closely. If the Gym is based on type match-ups, then I'd guess that this must be Grass-type. So it it's a Grass-type I need to get past, then that means I'll have to use Fire.

I walked to the button with the fire on it and, taking a deep breath, stepped on it.

I heard some gears turn against one another before a click sounded and the curtain opened, revealing another curtain behind it. This time with the fire symbol on it rather than a leaf.

"I'm going to guess that this is fire," I said to no one in particular, "which means that I need to use the Water-type button."

I walked on the blue button and the curtain revealed another curtain behind it. I sighed and stepped on the green button, expecting another curtain, but to my surprise on the other side of the curtain was a man with green hair and a waiter's outfit on.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Gym. I am Cilan; how may I help you today?" Cilan introduced himself as he bowed politely.

"Um, I'm here to challenge the Gym." I said. "Where can I find the Gym Leaders?"

"Right here." Cilan replied as two more waiters walked up.

"Hey, I'm Chili!" Said the waiter with red hair.

"And I'm Cress." The waiter with blue hair added.

"So, you said that you wanted to challenge us?" Chili asked. "We need to know which starter Pokemon you chose."

"Vulpix! Vul!" Flare's sudden outburst cause the brothers to look down at him and watch him as he crawled up my body and into my shoulder. "Pix!"

"This is my starter Pokemon, Flare." I explained as Flare stared at them uncertainly.

"Oh! A shiny Vulpix! We were expecting one of Professor Juniper's starters, but Vulpix is a Fire-type so I guess this means that Cress will be your opponent." Cilan told me.

I nodded, "Let's begin, shall we?" I walked up and shook hands with Cress.

I was led to the back of the restaurant and through a door to where the real Gym was. The battleground had rocks reaching out from the ground.

Cilan acted as the referee, "Today's match is a battle between the Gym Leader Cress and..."

"Dash." I told him.

"And the Challenger Dash. Each Trainer will use two Pokemon each and the battle will end when both Pokemon are unable to continue."

"You ready Flare?"

"Vul." Flare nodded and leaped off my shoulder and into the arena.

Cress withdrew a Poke Ball and released a Lillipiup.

"Ready?" Cilan asked me and Cress. We both nodded, "Battle begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>And cliffhanger! Lol, sorry guys but I chose to split this chapter in two at the last minute *cough cough* not really *cough*. Well, you guys will see what happens in the next chapter! GBG out!<strong>

**Dash © Guy in the BackGround**

**Flare, Jet, Mom, Will, all other OCs © Guys in the BackGround**

**Pokemon, Cress, Chili, Cilan © Nintendo**


	4. Chapter 4: The Striaton Gym Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I kinda got a late start on this chapter. Anyway, Disclaimers!:**

**-Dash, Flare, and all other OCs in the story belong to me.**

**-Pokemon belongs to Nintendo**

**There, now that that's out of the way, READ ON!**

* * *

><p>"You may have the first move." Cress said, waving his hand at me.<p>

I nodded firmly, "Flare use Quick Attack!"

"Lillipup, dodge and use Bite!"

Flare charged at the Lilipup, but the Lillipup step-sided the attack and bit Flare in the side as he ran by.

"Vul!" Flare cried out as Lillipup bit him.

"Use Ember!" I shouted.

Flare whipped around and nailed Lillipup with an Ember attack. Lillipup was knocked over, and seemed to be in more pain than normal. As it got up, I noticed what looked likea reddish patch of skin on it's side.

"It's burned!" I whispered. "Now use Flame Charge!"

Vulpix slammed into Lillipup and with a burst of flame, Lillipup fell over one last time.

"Lillipup is unable to battle! Flare wins!" Cilan said, lifting his arm to symbolize that I had won the round.

"Great job Flare!" I praised him as Cress got his second and final pokemon out.

"Pan!" I heard his Panpour shout happily as it was released.

"Get ready Flare!" I warned him.

"Panpour use Lick!" Cress shouted. Panpour was on Flare in an instant and gave him a lick. Flare seemed hurt, yet he seemed to be having trouble moving. I instantly knew that he was paralyzed.

"Flare, use Ember!"

Flare, with difficulty, turned his head and shot embers at Panpour. They made contact, yet it didn't seem to do a thing.

"Water Gun!" Cress said cooly, flipping his blue hair. Panpour shot a stream of water at Flare from it's mouth, which hit Flare hard, creating a cloud of dust. Once it cleared, Flare was on his side, knocked out.

"Flare is unable to battle, Panpour wins!" Cilan said, this time guestering to Cress.

I ran over to Flare and picked him up, not as panicked as was upset. This was Flare's first loss, and if he's anything like me, he won't take kindly to that. I reached for Jet's Poke Ball and enlarged it, it was all up to him now.

"Pidove!" Jet cried out.

"Jet, no pressure, but this battle is up to you. If you win, then we win. If you lose, we lose, but don't worry, because I know you got this!" I told him.

"Pidove dove!"

"Are you ready Cress?" I asked him.

"Waiting on you."

"Jet, use Quick Attack!"

"Panpour, Water Gun!"

"Dodge and use Gust!"

Jet charged at Panpour with Quick Attack, but Panpour used Water Gun. Jet dogded it and used Gust, which hit Panpour cleanly, blowing it backwards and into a nearby wall. Panpour seemd pretty shaken up, but it was able to continue.

"Panpour, use Fury Swipes!" Cress shouted, clearly realizing that the tables are beginning to turn.

Panpour leaped at Jet with a Fury Swipes ready, but I was ready, too.

"Jet, use Air Cutter!"

Jet sliced the air with his wings and the the force collided with Panpour, sending it plummeting back down to the ground. I small explosion was created at the point of contact, and Panpour was in the middle of it, knocked out.

"Panpour is unable to battle. Jet wins! Which means the winner is the challenger, Dash!" Cilan shouted.

"Alright! Great job Jet! I knew you could do it!" I praised him. "Now get a good rest." I told him as I returned him to his Poke Ball.

"Vul vulpix..." I heard Flare come to and lift his head.

"Welcome back buddy." I chuckled, before setting him down and walking to the center of the battle field where the Trio was waiting. "Dash, we present to you the Trio Badge as a symbol that you have defeated the Striaton City Gym." Cress said as he handed me the badge on a piece of cloth.

"Where should I put it?" I asked them after studying the badge.

"Didn't you get a badge case from Professor Juniper?" Chili asked me.

"I haven't been to Professor Juniper at all actually." I said. I was not unfamiliar with Professor Juniper, as Will went to her before starting his journey. I hadn't thought about visiting her until now. "I guess I should go give her a visit."

"Well, take the badge anyway because you might have to battle me again if you don't." Cress chuckled. I nodded and put the badge in my pocket.

"Alright Flare, let's go." I said to him. And with that, we left the Gym.

"Good luck!" Cilan called just before we left.

* * *

><p>It didn't take me too long to find the entrance to Route 2, which was just on the other side of the city. While we were there, I decided to get a little training in along the way. Flare seemed to be overexerting himself for some reason, so I decided to confront him about it.<p>

"Trat!" The Patrat who attacked us cried out as Flare hit it with a Flame Charge. I could see that Flare was tired from exerting too much energy.

"Flare, you've been working really hard lately - a little _too_ hard. Is there a reason why?" I asked him concerningly.

Flare looked at the ground as he responded. "Vul vulpix vulpix vul..."

"It's about the Gym, isn't it?" I asked him.

"Vul..."

"Hey, don't get so down, you did great." I praised him, "You just need to practice a little more, but forcing yourself too hard isn't going to do you much good." I told him.

"Vulpix!" He said, looking a lot better now.

"Great! We're almost to Accumula Town, so let's hurry and get there before nightfall." I told him, running off as the sun began to set. I looked back and saw Flare following closely behind.

I was able to afford one night at a motel in Accumlua Town with the money I got from Cress and the Trainers we passed on Route 2. I released Jet to let him sleep outside of his Poke Ball and Flare slept right next to me, as he usually does. As I drifted off to sleep, I finalized my plans of going to visit Professor Juniper tomorrow in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Sorry this chapter took a while, but I've got stories on FictionPress that I need to keep working on. This chapter would have been out yesterday, but I had made an error that forced me to redo an entire part of the chapter : So yeah, thank you all for reading! GBG out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Professor Juniper!

**What's happening guys! GBG here with Chapter 5! I don't think there's much to say, I'm just so excited about writing this chapter y'know?**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon! If I did, then Ninetales would be a legendary :P However, Dash, Flare, Jet, and all of the other OCs belong to me.**

**Alright, now READ ON!**

* * *

><p>It was about noon before we made it to Nuvema Town, which was indeed just a town. There weren't many houses, or at least not as many houses as Striaton City has, and as I expected, it wan't very hard to find Professor Juniper's Lab. I walked through the door and looked around for a moment before seeing the Professor walking out of a door in the back and looking straight at me, as if she knew I was coming.<p>

"Welcome Dash!" the Professor said. "I'm glad you finally made it!"

"How'd you know that I was coming, and how'd you know who I was?" I asked.

"Will came by yesterday and told me you were coming." She replied, "And this must be Flare." She said as went to pet Flare's head. Flare purred and pressed his head into her head.

"Yes, I defeated the Striation City Gym and got the Trio Badge, but I need a Badge Case to put it in." I explained, showing her my Trio Badge.

"Oh of course! And take a Pokedex as well." She handed me a Badge Case, which I put my Trio Badge in, and a Pokedex, which I used on Vulpix.

"Vulpix," the Pokedex said with a male voice as a picture of a Vulpix came up, "When it is born, it has just one snow-white tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older."

"Cool." I said as I put the Pokedex away.

"Normally, this is when I'd give you a Starter Pokemon, but this time I'll just give you five Poke Balls and a few Potions." Professor Juniper said as she handed me five Poke Balls and five Potions. "And now you're on your way! So you've defeated the Striaton Gym? Then you should head to Nacrene City to face the Gym there."

"Okay, got it." I said firmly, making my way to the exit. "Thanks Professor!"

"You're welcome, and good luck!"

"Patrat, use Bite!" My opponent ordered.

"Dodge it and use Ember!"

Flare dogded the Patrat and attacked it with embers, knocking into the ground and over to its Trainer.

"Are you okay Patrat?" The youngester asked worriedly.

"Trat!"

"Okay, use Quick Attack!"

"Flare, use Quick Attack as well!"

The two collided harshly, creating a weak pulse of energy. They both tried to get the upper hand on the other, but much to my surprise, the Patrat managed to overpower Flare. Flare cried out as he rolled over to me.

"Are you okay Flare?"

"Vul." Flare nodded while staring ahead.

"Can you keep going?"

"Vul!" Flare was not going to lose this time.

"Then use Flame Charge!"

"Quick Attack!"

This time when Flare and the Patrat ran into each other, there was an explosion of fire and a strong wave of wind, making me fall over. When I got back up I saw Flare flying out of the smoke cloud towards me. I ran over and caught him, expecting him to be knocked out. Instead, I was holding an elated Vulpix.

"Vul! Vul! Vulpix! Vul!" He was chanting as he bounced in my arms.

I looked over to the smoke cloud and noticed I couldn't see a thing. I released Jet from his Poke Ball.

"Jet, use Gust to clear this smoke away."

Once Jet had cleared the smoke, I returned him to his Poke Ball and saw the youngster kneeling over his Patrat, who was just recovering from the knock out.

"Thanks for the battle, it was fun!" The youngster said as he looked up. "Though it kinda stinks that we lost."

"Hey it's okay, me and Flare didn't win our first battle either. Right Flare?"

"Pix!" Flare said happily as he rested on my shoulders.

"Well, it's fine I guess." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"No, you keep it." I told him.

"Thanks, I'd better get Patrat to a Pokemon Center." The said, picking Patrat up.

"The closest one is in Accumula Town." I told him, pointing towards the city.

"Got it, thanks!" He said as he ran off.

I turned around and made my way towards Striaton City once again. I had left Accumula Town a few hours ago and I was a little less than halfway down Route 2. I had chose to avoid wild Pokemon and other Trainers to give Flare and Jet a break, but there are a few that choose to keep asking me until I cave in, like the youngster I had just finished battling.

It was dark by the time I had made it back to Striaton and back home. My mom was eating dinner when I walked inside.

"Welcome back, Dash! Have you beaten the Unova League already?" She asked giggling.

"Not yet, I'm just taking a break; I'll be heading to Nacrene City tomorrow, so I won't be back for a while." I explained.

"Well good luck. Here's some money for your hotel room, but when you run out, you'll have to fight other Trainers!" She warned me. "I'm going to bed now. Good night!"

"G'night!" I called back as she headed upstairs

I sat on the sofa for a moment before laying down and releasing Jet, who simply flew onto the TV and rested up there, and Flare lay in the curve of my belly. Flare's natural heat kept me warm as I let sleep take me over.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! This one took me a minute to finish because I didn'twant to end the chapter with him leaving from the Professor so... y'know.<strong>

**Also, I've got an idea nagging at me about aking an anthro story about Flare that's not related to this story in any way, but I don't know if I should go through with it, so I need you guys to let me know if you think it's a good idea please. Feel free to PM me or just leave a review and I'll see it. I heard that there's some way to set up a poll on FF, but I ddon't fully understand how to use my account to the fullest so... I'll see what I can do. Now back to writing! GBG out!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins!

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 6! Now before we start reading, I have to say that I misjudged the length of the Routes by a little bit due to how short they are in the game compared to how long they are in the TV show and I think I confused a few people. So I guess I'll be abiding to the TV show and making the Routes longer, so Dash will probably be on them for 2 or more chapters unless I just make a time jump.**

**Disclaimers:  
>I do not own Pokemon! If I did then Ninetales would be legendary<br>Dash, Flare, Jet, and all other OCs belong to me and should not be used without my permission.  
>Pokemon Black &amp; Pokemon White © 2011<strong>

**So now that that's done, READ ON!**

* * *

><p>I was awoken by Flare shaking my stomach calmly. His natural heat woke me up more than the shaking.<p>

"Vulpix! Vul vul!"

"Pidove!"

"Okay okay I'm up!" I said jokingly as I sat up and stretched. I noticed it was still dark outside and my mom wasn't even awake.

"Wait, why did you guys wake me up so early?" I asked them.

They didn't answer, they guys ran around the house as Flare seemed to be trying to catch Jet.

"Okay, let's get going before you two break something." I told them. I made mom a note and left it in the kitchen and then we were out the door.

I stared at the gate leading to Route 3, being aware of the fact that I've never been beyond this point. I felt Flare look over at me from his spot on my shoulder questioningly and Jet was sitting on top of the gate impatiently.

"Vul?" Flare finally asked, snapping me put of my trance.

"Sorry guys, let's go." I said as I walked into the gate.

Route 3 isn't _that_ long of a route, but it's still a decent trek to Nacrene. I realized that I may be out here at nightfall and I'd need a place to sleep. I've never tried camping, but it seems like a lot of fun from how Will described it. I didn't pack a tent, however, or a sleeping bag, so I guess I'd have to buy one when I get to Nacrene.

Jet was flying high in the air above me, and Flare was resting on my shoulders with his tails wrapped around my neck. I was well aware of the fact that I was going to encounter a number of Trainers on this Route, and hopefully, none of them had any Pokemon that were too strong.

The day continued slowly, not much happening, much to my surprise, there were no Trainers around, not many Pokemon other than my own, just me, Flare, Jet, the trees, and the sky. It was like that for some hours before I finally sighed in boredom as Flare was on the verge of falling asleep on my shoulder.

"How's about we go into the forest and see if we can find a few Pokemon to battle? I asked Flare since Jet had asked to be put back in his Poke Ball.

"Vul!" Flare seemed to cheer up at my question.

So off we went into the forest, which was an entirely different environment social-wise. There were Pokemon bustling about, and even a few Pokemon Rangers here and there. I looked over at Flare and smiled and he looked at me excitedly. We spent another couple hours training and battling wild Pokemon and one or two Pokemon Rangers. I even took Jet out and the two had some fun with Double Battles. Flare even learned a new move: Confuse Ray. Jet also seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, I excpect him to evolve into a Tranquill soon.

When all of us had finally had enough, I returned Jet and we left out of the forest and got back onto Route 3. However by the time we were back on track, the sun was beginning to set and we still didn't have a place to spend the night. After a little more walking, the sun had set and it was getting hard to see, so Flare hopped off of my shoulder and heated himself up, making his body begin to glow.

"Thanks Flare." I told him as we kept walking, trying to find someplace to stay. Eventually I gave up and sat down under a tree. I looked down at the ground then got an idea. I climbed up the tree and Flare followed me. After a little bit of climbing and slipping, I found a strong branch that looked well enough to sleep on.

"We'll be sleeping here tonight Flare." I told him, he didn't seem surprised, moreso a little frightnened. "What's wrong? You can sleep with me tonight."

"Pix..." He seemed thankful, yet still a little uncertain. I wasn't frightened because I've gone to sleep in trees before, so I know which branches are okay and which ones willsnap if you rest on them for too long.

"Come on; if you spend all night worrying about the branch breaking you won't be able to get any sleep." I joked as I picked him up and placed him on my upper chest. He was startled, but he eventually came to rest as he fell asleep in my arms, his natural body heat luring me to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Sorry this one is a little shorter than my other chapters, but there isn't much to be doing this far into a Route :. But fear not! Because the next chapter will get a little more interesting, we all know what else lies in Route 3 besides forests, and Dash will find out next chapter :P. Better get to it! GBG out! **


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Encounter!

**What's up guys! I'm here once again with Chapter 7! Now before I begin, I'd like to announce that this story has it's first follower! I won't say their name in case of wanting to remain a mystery, but they've been following for a while, and I'd like to say thanks!**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak or Nintendo or any of that! However, I do own all of the OCs that are in the story.**

**Pokemon Black & Pokemon White © 2011**

**Alright, now with all of that being said, READ ON YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dash's Adventures Chapter 7: An Unexpected Encounter!<em>**

I woke up to the sun shining right in front of my I turned my head away and covered my eyes with my arm, trying to block as much of the darn rays as possible. Flare stirred on my belly not too long after that.

"Vulpix?"

"Oh morning, Flare. Just trying to block the sunlight." I told him dismissively.

"Vulpix." He said with equal dismissal as he leapt off of me and climbed back down the tree we were sleeping in. After a moment, I followed.

I groaned as I stretched my body, which was clearly protesting at me doing so. I made a mental note to be mindful of how I slept in a tree from now on. Flare was also stretching, but he seemed a little more comfortable than I did. Probably because He slept on me rather than the tree.

"I guess we should keep heading down the Route and hopefully we can make it to Nacrene day the end of the day." I explain to Flare.

"Vulpix pix vul!" He said excitedly, clearly ready for a chance to redeem himself after the Striaton Gym Battle.

So off we went, heading further down Route 3. Rather than yesterday, today the route was swarming with Pokemon and there was even the occasional Trainer walking by, most likely going to challenge the Striaton Gym and get their first Gym Badge. We battled a lot of wild Pokemon and a few of the Trainers that walked by. Flare was on fire today (no pun intended), his Flame Charge move was pretty strong compared to Ember or Quick Attack. All of his moves seemed to be improving.

Jet was training quite a bit as well, and he was showing just as much as improvement as Flare. His Gust was becoming strong enough to force me to have to get to the ground if I was in it's way. And Air Cutter was strong enough to create a small explosion on impact. Things were really well for both of them.

"Great job guys!" I called as they had jut finished a Double Battle with two Patrat.

"That was pretty impressive." I heard a voice from behind me. "Think you have what it takes to beat me?"

I turned around and saw a man with a black coat and a hat that was also black, but had a brown streak running over the top. He also had a suitcase, when I looked at him, he seemed to be sporting the fashion of-

"A V-_Veteran_?" I asked, in fear. How on Earth was I going to beat a Veteran in a Pokemon Battle - I've only be at it for about a week!

"Don't worry, I won't use any of my really strong Pokemon. We can have a 2 on2 battle." He explained calmly. However, his peace of mind was wreaking havoc on mine.

_He's probably got something like an Unfezant or an Emboar._ I kept thinking to myself as he pulled out a Luxary Ball, one of the most expensive Poke Balls there is, besides the Master Ball of course. He tossed it into the air and the Pokemon inside was revealed to be a Tranquill. I panicked for a second mentally, so I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, an began to think things through.

_Okay, so a Tranquil can be a pretty strong Pokemon, but I know that Pidove can evolve into one at an early stage in life, so if this Veteran was telling the truth about not using strong Pokemon, then maybe this Tranquil had evolved recently._

"So which Pokemon will you be using?" He asked me, derailing my train of thought.

"Alright Flare, are you ready?" I asked him. He seemed a little uncertain, but he leapt off my shoulder with determination.

"You may go first." The Veteran said.

"Flare use Ember!" I was going to start off with special moves so that I didn't get Flare too close to his opponent.

"Tranquil, dodge and use Quick Attack."

"Flare, intercept with Flame Charge!"

Flare Embers did miss as the Tranquil used Quick Attack, but Flare charged at the Tranquil with fire and the two collided, but Flare was stronger and Tranquil was thrown off balance and hit the ground hard. Though, it wasn't hard enough to knock it out, as it got back up and cried out.

"Tranquil Air Cutter."

"Flare, dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Tranquil threw blades made of air at Flare, but Flare used Quick Attack, and dodged it with breakneck speed. I nodded as he charged at the Tranquil and rammed it. Tranquil still managed to get back up, though obviously weaker.

"Air Cutter again!"

The speed of Tranquil's Air Cutter surprised me and Flare as it knocked Flare back over towards me. Flare got back up, also weakened.

"Flare use Ember!"

"Tranquil, Quick Attack!"

Even with Tranquil using Quick Attack to dodge, it still wasn't fast enough and the embers hit the Tranquil, knocking into the ground and at it's velocity, it continued to bore into ground for a little bit before finally coming to a stop, knocked out.

The Veteran recalled Tranquil as Flare came over to me.

"Great job buddy, now you rest up, I think I'll let Jet get this next one." I told him as I picked him up.

"Vulpix~" He seemed to agree to that, as he climbed onto my shoulders and wrapped his tails around my neck.

The Veteran sent out his last Pokemon, a Drilbur, which Jet should be able to handle easily.

"Pidove!"

"Dril!"

I pulled out my Pokedex and aimed it at Drilbur.

"Drilbur. Drilbur makes its way swiftly through the soil by putting both claws together and rotating at high speed."

I put the Pokedex away and continued the battle, "Jet use Gust!"

"Drilbur, Dig."

"Jet, aim Gust at the hole!"

Pidove aimed his Gust at the hole and Drilbur came flying out of the ground a few seconds later.

"Now use Air Cutter!"

Jet aimed at where Drilbur was falling and knocked him out as he fell to the ground. Jet flew down and caught him before he hit the ground and flew him over to his Trainer. After recalling his Drilbur he came over to me as I finished praising Jet for his hard work.

""You're the first Trainer on this Route to manage to beat me on this Route today." He explained as he walked up to me., "My name is Eddie and I love helping out the new Trainers. I can see that you have a Vulpix there, you do know how they evolve don't you?"

"With a Fire Stone." I replied confidently.

"Correct." Eddie replied as he reached into his jacket pocket for something. He pulled his hand out, which was holding none other than one of the the glowing stones.

"Here, take it as a reward for winning." He said with a smile.

I was shocked that I was reciving such an award for beating a Veteran. But I took it nonetheless and looked at Flare, who looked right back at me.

"Uh, thanks..." I trailed off still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm getting such a rare award for defeating a Drilbur and a Tranquill.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave now, but I think you'll be seeing me again." The Veteran said as he turned and walked towards Striaton City.

I stared after him for a moment, then at the Fire Stone in my hand. I looked over at Flare again, who was this time staring at the Fire Stone in fascination. I immediately began to think about evolving Flare into a Ninetales and, as much as I'd love doing that, I'm not sure if Flare wants to, or if he's even ready to evolve.

"Flare," I said, breaking him out of his trance. "Do you think you're ready to evolve? Because I think that you need to get a little stronger before you're ready, but I want your opinion."

Flare stared at me, then the Fire Stone, then back at me before replying. "Vulpix vul vulpix." Though I couldn't truly understand him, I believe I know what he was trying to say.

"You want to wait?"

"Pix." He said as he nodded slowly.

"Well then wait it is." I said as I put the Fire Stone in my backpack. "We'd better get going; if we keep moving, we should be able to make it to Nacrene by tomorrow."

So off we went, heading down Route 3 once again, passing by a Trainer every now and then. After a little bit of walking, we came to a Pokemon Center and got Flare and Jet fixed back up. Then I used some of my prize money to rent one of the rooms on the second floor. Flare slept next to me, as usual, and Jet slept on the windowsill. I watched him close his eyes before closing my own and letting sleep overtake me.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Sorry that this one took a little while, but FF was giving me issues so I had to write it on a separate thing, but I finished nonetheless! Wish me luck with FF next time! GBG out! <strong>


	8. An announcement

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Sorry I've been gone for so long, but my internet has been broken for a long time and I don't have the money to get it fixed, so here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to keep writing my chapters and when I DO get my internet fixed, I'll upload them weekly (or at least try) and I'll keep writing from there! So this may be the last time I update this story in a while, but don't worry, I won't stop writing and I see you guys again (hopefully) soon! GBG out!**


End file.
